Insomnie
by Ecchymose
Summary: La veille de son marriage, Rose est prise d'une insomnie, elle est perdue, elle ne sait plus. Elle regarde l'anneau à son doigt, brillant de mille feux et tente de penser à son fiancé mais en vain seul le regard bleuté de Scorpius occupe ses pensées.


**OS sur le thème de l'insomnie, suite à une des nuits du Forum francophone de . Pour plus d'informations, me demander par messages privés :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'en suis fière alors j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

Rose regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le grand chêne du jardin sous lequel elle avait passé tant de bons moments aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, Albus Severus et Scorpius. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle avait franchi la limite entre l'amitié qu'elle portait pour ce dernier en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus interdit aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour penser à cela. Elle allait se marier. Elle ne devait penser ni à cela ni même à lui. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et quelqu'un se faufiler près d'elle. Elle sentit des bras forts l'entourer et d'une voix presque imperceptible elle dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- N'ai-je donc pas le droit de souhaiter à ma merveilleuse future femme une bonne nuit.»

Inconsciemment elle se sentit frémir à cette appellation et se maudit pour ce geste qui heureusement n'avait pas été remarqué par son fiancé.

« Bonne nuit chéri. »

Il sourit et après un baiser furtif il sortit de la pièce. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'appeler chéri ne lui faisait plus rien, cela faisait seulement deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute une vie à ses côtés et elle se demanda si cela était réellement mélioratif. Mrs Finnigan. Décidément non, elle ne s'y ferait pas. Pourquoi Merlin avait-elle dit oui ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout ou parce que Scorpius s'intéressait bien plus à ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'elle ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qui avait le plus pesé dans la balance. Le soleil déclinait rapidement, la laissant à peine admirer le coucher de soleil de cette soirée d'été. Au crépuscule elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle se doutait de la présence de Scorpius dans la chambre de son cousin préféré entrain sûrement de vanter les mérites (entendez par là la taille des seins) de sa petite-amie du moment. Ses sanglots se firent plus fort et elle s'assit sur son lit. « Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. » se dit-elle. Cela calma ses pleurs et lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les posa sur sa robe de mariée, elle voulut la bruler, la déchirer, peu importe qu'elle disparaisse. Elle ne voulait plus de cela. C'était indéniable, elle le voulait lui et seulement lui. Lui et ses beaux yeux azur tendant vers l'acier, lui et sa musculature parfaite, lui et son visage d'ange et sa chevelure… Et quelle chevelure ! Il était magnifique. Plus que cela même. Mais il n'était pas à elle et ça, ça la tuait. Il était sortit avec des centaines de femmes mais elle, elle non. Il ne la regarderait jamais plus que comme sa meilleure amie, mais c'était mieux que rien non ? Alors pourquoi son cœur saignait si fort ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant mal en y pensant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas ? Elle n'avait pas une taille de soutien-gorge qui rivalisait avec celles de ses pétasses habituelles, ni les fesses, mais elle avait des formes, de jolies formes non ? Elle était intelligente, ce qui était une différence considérable avec les autres, elle était naturelle et enjouée. Elle était gentille et attentive. Pétillante aussi et tenait de sa mère du niveau caractère, pour dire qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais alors que faisait-elle là ? A dire oui alors qu'elle souhaitait crier non. Elle enleva avec rage sa bague de fiançailles et la posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne l'épouserait pas. Elle ne serait la femme de personne s'il le fallait mais surement pas la sienne. Elle voulait bien plus que lui. Elle en revenait malheureusement toujours au beau blond et des larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux bleutés qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle s'allongea exténuée pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Elle ne pourrait pas. Une partie d'elle-même lui disait de descendre voir sa famille et surtout son fiancé et de tout arrêter mais elle avait peur. Pas pour elle, elle était une Weasley, mais pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Et c'était cruel, de le faire ce soir, la veille de leur mariage mais à la pensée de se faire passer la bague de mariage une bonne fois pour toutes elle eut un sentiment d'emprisonnement. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Autant y mettre fin immédiatement. Elle regarda son réveil et s'aperçu que cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'elle tergiversait seule. Elle devait le faire ! Elle le savait mais n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre. Après tout elle n'était qu'une Serdaigle, pas une Gryffondor. Mais quelle intelligence Merlin ? Où était-elle passée quand il lui avait demandé d'être sa femme ? Elle revint vers sa table de nuit, attrapa sa bague, ferma les yeux un instant, respira un grand coup, serra les poings et sortit de sa chambre, posée et sûre de sa décision.

* * *

Scorpius, allongé sur le lit de son meilleur ami ne parlait pas depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ? » proposa Albus pour le distraire.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment et le brun comprit. Scorpius n'avait jamais était très bavard et n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ses sentiments mais lui le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de ses explications. Il était bouleversé. Il ne disait rien bien sûr et continuerait de se taire mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression que son cœur était été lacéré par un monstre sanguinaire. Et ce monstre portait le nom de Rose. Ou de Finnigan, à voir… Albus soupira et le jeune homme s'allongea à même le sol. Son ami, doucement brisa le silence d'une seule phrase à laquelle Albus n'osa pas répondre :

« Alors ça y est ? Elle va véritablement l'épouser ? »

C'était une question à laquelle les deux savaient pertinemment la réponse. Le jeune homme reprit :

« Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que moi Merlin ? Je ne comprends pas, Rose a toujours dit que j'étais certainement le plus beau mec de Poudlard alors quoi ?

- Peut-être que si tu lui avais répondu que cela te faisait plaisir qu'elle trouve que ce soit le cas, elle serait là dans tes bras.

- Mais elle le sait non ? Elle le sait que cela m'a fait plaisir ! Cela m'a troublé même…

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le devine Scorp' ?

- Je pensais qu'elle saurait… »

Ils se turent et le blond sentit une boule grossir au fond de son ventre. Le brun soupira de nouveau et reprit la discussion :

« Rose t'as toujours vu avec des bombes sexuelles dont les seins doivent faire le triple des siens, et je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de poitrine, cela serait mentir, mais enfin, comment voulais-tu qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle avait la moindre chance ?

- Mais je me fiche de toutes ces filles ! C'était seulement pour la rendre jalouse.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour les sentiments Mr Malefoy.

- Je crois aussi… »

Il se tourna et Albus sut. Ce dernier se leva, tapa gentiment l'épaule de son ami et le laissa seul. Scorpius n'aimait pas pleurer devant d'autres personnes, que ce soit lui ou non.

* * *

Rose remontait vers sa chambre, les mains vides, le visage triste. Cela n'avait pas été si dur qu'elle l'avait pensé, il avait même plutôt bien réagi. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en doutait un peu, que depuis un moment elle ne semblait plus très emballée, et que finalement ça le soulageait un peu. Elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir accepté d'épouser un homme ainsi. Il n'avait pas assez de personnalité, il se serait fait manger tout cru par ses sautes d'humeurs, ses colères, ses folies. Il n'était pas… Elle se maudit à nouveau et se gifla mentalement.

« Tais-toi Rose ! Ne dis pas son nom ! » S'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle croisa Albus dans l'escalier et il lui sourit, bizarrement et lui lança un regard interrogateur en voyant sa mine déconfite. Elle lui répondit de demander à ses parents, qu'elle était fatiguée. Il embrassa sa tempe et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Quand il eut disparut, elle laissa couler quelques larmes, évacuant la pression, soulagée. Elle était épuisée mais savait qu'elle ne dormirait toujours pas. Elle entra dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber dos à la porte, et attendit que ses pleurs diminuent jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle se leva doucement et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs, pris le petit appareil, l'alluma et se plongea dans un autre monde. La musique à fond dans ses oreilles, elle oubliait tout. Cela faisait tant de bien, tellement de bien. Elle était libre, libre !

* * *

Albus remonta à vive allure dans sa chambre, ouvrit précipitamment la porte et Scorpius surprit failli lui envoyer un oreiller en pleine tête.

« Merlin Albus ! »

Il avait les yeux rouges et le nouvel arrivant se douta qu'il lui en voulait plus pour l'avoir vu ainsi que pour lui avoir fait peur. Mais il ne lui en voudrait plus très longtemps.

« Scorpius écoute-moi, c'est génial !

- Ah oui et de quoi ?

- Devine…

- Albus Severus Potter je n'ai pas réellement envie de jouer aux devinettes avec toi en ce moment.

- Rose a annulé son mariage.

- Mec, de toutes tes tentatives de réconfort, je crois que celle-ci est la pire.

- Je ne plaisante pas Scorp'.

- Rose n'annulerais pas son mariage la veille pour une quelconque raison.

- Qui te dit que sa raison n'est pas suffisamment valable pour qu'elle annule tout.

- Tu veux dire, comme le fait qu'il l'a trompée.

- Finnigan n'est pas un connard. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse la tromper. Ce n'est qu'un Poufsouffle, il n'en aurait pas les couilles."

Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble et pendant un moment le mal être du Malefoy s'apaisa.

" Rose a réellement annulé ?

- Oui elle l'a fait.

- Merlin."

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et respira longuement.

" Ton cœur s'accélère et tu te mets à imaginer des raisons probables n'est-ce pas ?"

Il grogna et envoya une fois pour toute un oreiller sur Albus qui l'évita de justesse, l'attrapa d'une main et rit encore plus fort.

" Avoue-le, cela ne te tueras pas.

- Ok ! Ok j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser et je suis en train de me faire des films. Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour la raison que j'espère, je le sais bien. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées, Rose n'est... Enfin Rose est... Bref, non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Tu...tu crois ?"

Albus avait un sourire malicieux et amusé aux lèvres, voyant le trouble de son ami.

" Scorpius, il faut que tu ailles lui parler.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas son genre et... je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

- Scorp'...

- Non...

- Tu l'aimes mec !

- Peu importe.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à rater la chance de ta vie de lui dire.

- Ne dramatise pas tout."

Albus renvoya l'oreiller et déclara :

" Je vais y aller, je te laisse ok ?"

Il grogna en guise de réponse et Albus sourit tristement.

" Ne fais pas l'imbécile, elle est là juste à côté, alors va la voir."

Il sortit alors de sa chambre, souhaitant parler à Lily et le blond reprit sa position de fœtus sur le lit, tentant en vain d'ignorer le malaise qui le prenait tout entier. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il regarda l'heure et maudit le monde. Il resta allonge essayant tout de même de s'endormir. Autant abréger cette affreuse soirée. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant la présence de Rose juste à cote de lui. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il avait deux choix, comme Albus le désirait, lui avouer son amour pour elle, ou tout simplement laisser passer. Et il savait plus vraiment laquelle il préférait. Pourtant il devait aller lui parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et que c'était son rôle de savoir si elle allait bien.

* * *

Rose faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, incapable de rester tranquille. La nuit était maintenant bien entamée et elle ne sortait toujours pas. Elle ne le ferait surement pas du tout. Elle avait besoin de parler, à n'importe qui, mais parler. Dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. À Lily, qui connaissait son penchant pour Scorpius mais qui pensait que depuis quelque temps déjà, elle était passée à autre chose et plus que tout, qu'elle aimait sincèrement son fiancé, enfin son ancien fiancé ; à Albus qui devait savoir maintenant et qui devait surement s'en réjouir, il n'avait jamais aimé l'ex-Poufsouffle pour une raison qui était inconnue à la jeune rousse ; ou même à Scorpius lui-même, elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle avait peur. Pourquoi Merlin, n'était-elle pas capable de dormir tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Foutue insomnie ! Et elle avait cette horrible boule dans le ventre ! Elle tournait en rond indéfiniment, comme un lion en cage puis se décida. Elle allait quitter sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et tenta en vain de cacher l'expression de surprise qui apparaissait sur son visage porcelaine. Scorpius Malefoy venait d'entrer.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent, chacun essayant de contrôler son cœur qui battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, les yeux ancres dans ceux de la personne qui leur faisait face, la gorge sèche, et puis une voix, un mot, un nom :

" Rose."

Celle-ci rougit, pour une raison qui leur était à tous deux inconnue. Scorpius la trouva ravissante ainsi, belle et pure, trop pure pour lui.

" Je sais. Tu vas te moquer, me réprimander, dire que je suis une girouette que sais-je, tu vas me déstabiliser, me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, que je suis peut-être entrain de gâcher ma vie, de rater une belle opportunité, que...

- Rose...

- Mais moi, tu vois j'en veux pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Alors bien sur toi tu vas me montrer que non, qu'il est toujours là à m'attendre, que je devrais le rejoindre...

- Rose...

- Lui dire que je suis désolée, mais je ne le suis pas...

- Rose !

- Parce que... Quoi ?"

Elle le regarda enfin, osant à peine désormais qu'elle avait tout déballé, enfin presque. Elle avait malheureusement hérité de la manie de parler, parler et encore parler lorsqu'elle etait stressée et pour cela elle maudissait son père, qu'elle aimait pourtant si fort. Elle regarda alors Scorpius, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, adossé au mur de sa chambre. Tiens, elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger !

" Rose, répéta-t-il. Je ne vais pas te dire tout cela. Certainement pas. Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas ta mère, et deuxièmement, parce que ce serait affreusement hypocrite.

- Ah...humpf."

Il rit et elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

" Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Alors je vais te dire de faire ce que tu décideras qu'il est le mieux de faire pour toi et pour ton bonheur. Et je vais te demander aussi, si ce n'est pas de trop, de venir enlacer ton meilleur ami que cela démange depuis le début de ta tirade."

Elle pouffa et une minuscule larme coula le long de sa joue, presque invisible. Une larme de déception ou au contraire de soulagement ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle vint de coller au torse du blond, qui soupira d'aise et ils se laissèrent aller, s'enlaçant longuement, bien trop heureux. Sous l'éclat de la lune, leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson.

* * *

" Une seule vérité Rose et je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu voudras.

- Oh oh, cela est tentant.

- C'est un oui ?

- Ai-je le droit de refuser ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non !

- Alors c'est un oui."

Il rayonna de bonheur, victorieux et se concentra sur la question qu'il allait lui poser. Elle l'observa consciencieusement, frôlant du regard son front, ses sourcils châtains, ses pommettes hautes, son nez aquilin, sa bouche fine, son menton légèrement pointu. Parfait... Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot et c'était celui-là. Divinement parfait. Un Apollon digne de Michelangelo.

" As-tu déjà ressenti cette chose au fond de toi, cette chose qui te pousserais à faire n'importe quoi. Cette chose qui répond au doux nom de l'Amour. Et le ressens-tu en ce moment ?

- Cela fait deux questions Scorpius.

- Mais combien de réponses ?"

Elle se tut, incapable de répondre. Pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nombre, mais parce que cela la trahirait.

" Rose je t'en prie."

Elle respira, détourna le regard puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Elle entreprit de compter les étoiles qui commençaient à s'effacer de la merveilleuse aquarelle peinte dans les cieux, mais elle sentit un souffle doux juste derrière elle.

" Oui, murmura-t-elle, prenant ce courage qu'elle avait enfouit ces dernières années à lui cacher ses sentiments. Oui je l'ai déjà ressenti ce doux flot qui me bercent, cette vague qui m'emporte, ce vent nouveau. Cette adrénaline pure. Et oui, je le ressens en ce moment."

Il posa une main sur son bras et caressa sa peau de pêche. Cela n'avait plus rien d'amical mais cela ne leur apparaissait pas. Un moldu n'avait-il pas dit que l'amour rendait aveugle ?

" Et là ? Le ressens-tu ?

- Oui..."

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans son coude.

" Et là ?"

Elle frémit et acquiesça.

Il monta doucement jusqu'à son cou qu'elle lui offrit.

" Là ?"

Il n'attendait plus ses réponses. Il voulait sa peau sous ses lèvres. Il la voulait. Tout autant qu'elle le voulait. Il arriva face à sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte et hésita. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée et une auréole de feu qui entourait son visage si délicat. Et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, au goût légèrement fruité, faisant éclore son cœur, telle une fleur au petit matin. Elle s'agrippa à lui, se mouvant contre lui, l'aimant enfin. L'aimant comme elle n'avait jamais aimé. N'était-il pas le véritable seul homme qu'elle ait aimé ? Surement... Il n'avait rien dit, pour sa part, sur ses sentiments pour elle mais ses gestes, ses caresses et sa tendresse qu'il n'ait jamais eu que pour elle, disaient ce que les mots taisaient. Il attrapa son visage, comme l'on cueille une rose, la souleva et la colla à lui, l'ayant enfin pour lui. Il y avait au fond d'eux, cette chaleur qui grandissait, qui les rendait vrais et les poussait l'un et l'autre à la faire partager. Cette chaleur qui affolait leur âme. Amour. Ils se sentaient bien, merveilleusement bien. Comme s'ils n'avaient vécus que pour cet instant. Et tous deux, sous le ciel encore étoilé, alors que l'aurore n'était plus si loin, bénirent de toutes leurs forces, les interminables mais si douces insomnies.


End file.
